1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool cabinet, and more particularly to a tool cabinet with a locking device for keeping drawers from unintentionally sliding out from the cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional tool cabinet (90) comprises a stand (92), a drawer frame (95), an upper case (94) and multiple drawers (96). The drawer frame (95) is attached to the stand (92), and the upper case (94) is attached to the top of the drawer frame (95). The drawers (96) are moveably received in the drawer frame (95). With such a cabinet (90), tools, such as hammers, wrenches and so on, can be put into and held in the upper case (94) and the drawers (96). In addition, multiple wheels (93) are attached to the stand (92), such that the cabinet (90) with tools can be easily transported to any desired place for use.
However, because there is no locking device for the drawers (96) mounted in the conventional tool cabinet (90), the drawers (96) easily escape from the drawer frame (95) when the cabinet (90) is being moved or transported. The tools are usually heavy and sometimes sharp so that a person who is near the cabinet (90) may be seriously injured when a laden drawer (96) slides.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a tool cabinet to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a tool cabinet with a locking device to keep drawers from unintentionally sliding out from the cabinet. The tool cabinet has a stand, a drawer frame, an upper case, multiple drawers and a locking device. The locking device is mounted in the upper case to keep the drawers from sliding out from the drawer fame such that a person can be safe from injury by the drawers, and the safety of using and transporting the cabinet is improved.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.